


That Was Unexpected

by plumang_itim



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumang_itim/pseuds/plumang_itim
Summary: Iglap brings a newly-arrived Sinag to the Diabolical. A surprising event ensues.





	That Was Unexpected

Iglap brought Sinag to the Diabolical after the whole debacle over a necklace was solved. Alexandra wanted her to stay with the tikbalangs in case something goes wrong. But since not much has been happening, Sinag asked if she can go to the Diabolical for a while.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Iglap." She sweetly said.  
"No problem."  
"It was fun hanging out with you guys."  
Sinag was looking him in the eye. Which was a bit unnerving, since she never looked at him for that long. She then shifted her eyes lower then back up again. It was fast enough that the untrained eye wouldn't be able to notice it. But Iglap was observant.

"Uhm...Iglap?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we can hang out sometime?"  
"Hm? Yeah, sure. I'll bring Maliksi along."  
"No, that's-"  
"Hm?"  
She tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Never mind."

She then looked at him again.  
"I'm gonna go now." He said, finding the situation too awkward to stay any longer.  
"Wait...before you leave."  
"Yeah?"  
She leaned quickly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Now, Iglap wasn't a stranger to kisses. From quick pecks, to passionate liplocking, he's done it all. Not as much as Maliksi, but enough to call himself experienced.

But something about that sweet kiss shut his brain down.

She pulled away and went for the double door.

"Don't tell anyone."  
Iglap was left standing, stupefied. His face was all red, like a ripe makopa.

Meanwhile, Hank was peeking from behind the counter. Hoo boy, Bossing isn't gonna like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait what. A pairing between Iglap the tikbalang and Sinag? Yes. Because I thought, "hey no one ever notices this two, and I had a discussion with a buddy, that it would be cute if they hit it off. 
> 
> Would be funny if the went on a double date with Maliksi and Alex though.


End file.
